The Chosen Ones
An old prophecy told by ancient monks say that when the world is in need, the chosen one will appear to learn and master Sacred Ki and to restore order and balance to the world by cleansing it of the evil that seeks to defile and destroy it. There have been thousands of chosen ones across the entire history of the world, some appearing on different planets or even different planes. In rare cases, even in entirely different universes. Each chosen's ones personality and outlook on life is vastly different than the past due to different upbringings and life experiences. All of the chosen ones share the same soul though, being reincarnated each time, even though each of them are vastly different than each other. Think of them as incarnations. Some use their intelligence, some use their wisdom, some use their charisma, and even some use their kindness. Some worship the chosen ones as Gods, and some refer to them as demons. While the general monks believe in the Chosen one, the general population only think of the chosen one as a myth, refusing to believe in it's existence. While the Chosen One is one soul, within the soul contains the consciousness of the past chosen ones, which is why it is possible to communicate with past chosen ones for advice. There are some people who are jealous of the chosen one, saying that it's not fair they weren't born as it, but this is not the mindset of a true chosen one. The chosen one is modest and neutral with being the chosen one, if he/she believes him/herself to be it, knowing that it is not a want to have power, but a need. It is unknown what the chosen one is exactly. Some believe the chosen one is a puppet for the gods, others believe it is completely separate from gods, and some even believe the chosen one is a dead God from a long time ago, such as Lucilious. What is known though, is that when a Chosen One enters the world, he is not leaving it until a massive change that affects fate and destiny as a whole has occurred. Whether this is a bad thing or good thing is completely up to the chosen one. Not only is he chosen, but he chooses the fate of the whole world. This is why many monks consider it their life goal to search out and make sure the chosen one lives a just and correct life where eliminating evil is their primary goal instead of influencing it. When the Chosen One completely master Sacred Ki, he can use the new form, the Sacred State, where his mind can influence reality as a whole, but upon using it, he must rid the world of all evil and sacrifice his life for the next chosen one to take up the mantle when the time comes. The Chosen One does not have an afterlife, but instead lives forever in the soul of the chosen one itself.